Brian Frange (alternate reality)
For the prime reality counterpart, please see BrYan. “Something weird will likely happen during this show.” '' - ''Brian Frange 2015 On the 28th of March 2016 a split occurred with the being known as Brian Frange, from that point on Prime Brian continued to produce the podcast know as "The Unbelievable Podcast" from his Los Angeles bordello, insisted that people now spell his name with a Y - BrYan . Alternate reality (AR) Brian, disillusioned by the split and the cockiness of BrYan, started a rouge podcast called "The Unbelievable Podcast Open Lines" History The history of this split stems back to an early incident on the Prime Podcast where Brian (at the time) requested Unbelievers provide T-Shirt money (August 2015). It's widely accepted that this single event in the shows history, and the huge backlash from fans, caused, Brian's already fragile persona, to split into what we now know as BrYan and Brian. For almost 2 years Brian managed to hide this terrible truth about himself, even going to the effort and lengths of breaking into his own car to steal laptops and other recording hardware. He then started a week long tirade about the alleged theft. It's unknown if Brian was aware of his actions at this time, or if he was being controlled by his subconscious. Increasingly hostile rants about "Cock Hero" and the long list of co-hosts that "suddenly left without a trace" were early signs that his delicate ego wasn't managing the split. This evidently culminated the actual split when Brian moved to Hollywood, leaving Phoebe and, sadly, AR Brian behind in New York to pick up the pieces. To cope with the loss of his more dominating persona AR Brian sought to rekindle some of his celebrity by starting Open Lines, and hopefully connect with his loyal fans on a personal level. And by proxy gain immediate gratification to nurse his damaged ego back to health. Repercussions AR Brian tends to lack the organisational abilities of Prime BrYan and has managed to corner himself into an ad-lib scenario i.e. live radio with a call in line. This results in him regularly taking wild tangents that seem to lead nowhere, forcing himself to futilely play sound effects on a live show with no assistance, and getting angry and calling out to fictionalised entities; One such case was evident on the episode of Saturday 4th June 2016 where AR Brian proudly states "Just like the fermi paradox!" and then quickly rebuttals with "I KNOW ITS NOT THAT, DON'T YELL AT ME!" Future Science dictates that the Brian/Bryan split has 3 possible outcomes: # AR Brian manages to assert a will of his own and overcomes the shortcomings of being torn apart from his quantum double. This will allow both to co-exist in the base reality. # AR Brian will suffer a complete mental breakdown and travel 2,451 miles to Los Angeles in order to eliminate BrYan. A struggle will ensue and one will be killed. # AR Brian will realise that his existence is trivial and will take his own life, resulting in BrYan becoming the sole Frange to inhabit this reality. References Unbelievable Podcast Open Lines - Episode 5 Unbelievable Podcast T-Shirts - Indiegogo crowdfunding page. Brian Frange's personal website - Notice the air of uncertainty on his face. Category:Host